


The Grindelwalds

by ForgottenAndLost



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1920s, Brooklyn, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Hurt Steve Rogers, Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Sad Gellert Grindelwald, Young Gellert Grindelwald, reader is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenAndLost/pseuds/ForgottenAndLost
Summary: The infamous and sly Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald, once had a sister...It had haunted him forever...Until he met a young girl from the poorer part in Brooklyn.





	The Grindelwalds

**1926**

 

_Fourteen year old boy was sitting near the tree with his young sibling, whose seemed no older than a six year old. He was reading a book about theory of magic when the young girl was doing thing. With a curiosity, the teenager boy tried to take a peak of what she is doing with...? Unfortunate for him, he ended up with a scolding from his little sister, calling him, 'you nosy!' Although, it was a scold but he could hear an affectionate tone in the scolding of his little sister._

_When she was done with it, she proudly present his creation._

_"Gelley! Look at this! I practiced!"_

_A flower crown, in which she made, had bloomed beautifully in the soft hand of his sister. A proud older brother watched at his sister with a pride in his bright blue eyes._

_"Goldiva, you did it very well."_

_The little girl smiled, a praise from her older brother is not very often. She is so happy that her brother is so proud of her._

_"I told you! I will become one of the best witches of all time. We will be working together as an one of the best magical people that world ever had. We are the Grindelwald siblings and we will be not fall in apart. Even though if you want to be a dark lord, I will be there for you."_

_The older brother's smile becomes bigger than before. His little sister is very ambitious as him! She declared her wish and goal in the age of six! He must teach his sister and make sure that she had easy grasp of what is a magic._

_"My little jewel, I can teach you about the theory of magic tomorrow."_

_"B... But, Gelley, I want go to Drumstrang with you!"_

 

 ** _Gellert Grindelwald_**  woke up with a tear strained face. He was dreaming of his deceased little sister.

He had, he recalled it very clearly, been sixteen years old when his little sister had died in such way that her fate should have not let her like that. She was a adorably small girl with rather pure personality with magnificent fair hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her innocence is what everyone, when they had met her, loved about her. She is like the magnet that pull everyone by and he represented the other side of a magnet that push everyone away. It was perfect metaphor because she died before she could have achieved her goal. Despite of this, he couldn't let her death in such vain, he continued to do anything to achieve their goal. He loved her so much that by just thought of her sister's face had heavily burdened him. Nearly thirty years after her death, it still had an effect on him.

He could not remember who had killed her, but he knew that in some way the live of his sister had been sacrificed to his own. It was a fate. His sister, Goldiva, had been sacrificed and paid in a price of what he had done back in Drumstrang. The thing that now suddenly struck Gellert was that his sister's death, nearly thirty years ago, had been tragic and sorrowful in a way that was no longer possible. His sister's memory tore at his heart because she had died loving him, when he was too young and selfish to love her in return, and, somehow, she had sacrificed herself to a conception of loyalty that was purely out of love. Such things, he saw, could not happen to him today. Today, to him, there were fear, hatred, and pain toward him, but no dignity of emotion, no deep or complex sorrows toward him. All of this, he can still remember for to see in the loving, large eyes of his sister, looking at him while she received a huge blow of magic. Even in her death, she still loved him.

He watched his sister to die when he could've saved her.

_**He let his sister to die** _

That was completely unacceptable to him! As an older brother, he should've protect his little sibling. It was unsaid rule in the world of dangerous things. However, in return, he will not let his little jewel's death in a vain. He still held the goal they both had and will do anything to achieve it.

Even though if there are people who will die for this goal, he will do.

 

．．．

 

He was walking down the very street of Brooklyn, admiring the view, despite the fact that it was one of the pooerest neighbourhoods in New York City. He was solemnly walking down when he sensed something so familiar. The familiarity had scared him because it reminded him of someone he once loved. Many thoughts flooded in Grindelwald's mind.

_Goldiva?_

_That is not possible!_

_She died long time ago!_

_But... What is this familiarity!_

_I need to see it!_

He followed the source of familiarity, and it led him to three children, whom abruptly stopped of what they were about to do. The only female of two children quickly stands up along with seemingly slightly older child, protecting the small boy he ever had seen. He frowned but he, nonetheless, scanned them while the children watched him and whispered.

"Who is this man?"

"I don't know, Steve!"

"Calm down, you two. I am sure that he have no bad intention with us."

"B... But! [Name], you know, sometimes people are bad. Not all people are good."

"Bucky! Remember that, bad people are just victims whose story hasn't told based on their view. However, Johnny and his gangs have no absolute excuse to bully Steve. They are the exceptions of this rule."

Gellert Grindelwald heard this conversation.

She was a stranger, but she had pure heart and pure logic like his deceased sister. He sensed something inside her, waiting for it to become like a polished diamond. _A magic!_ He recognises it as a magic. She must be... a muggleborn based on her interaction. She must have do something, like healing, to small blond boy named Steve before he arrived. She was going to heal Steve with his technique. Children he met before doesn't know that significant healing technique he had, but this girl knew it. How? She held a very, very familiar aura around her. It was so pure like his sister. He nearly cried but he had reputation to hold until she said his name...

"Gelley? That is you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to have this into small series. Should I do that or nah?
> 
> (posted this in quotev too.)


End file.
